


Another Day

by lunabelle



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/M, Friendship, Love, Marriage, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelle/pseuds/lunabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Then she smiled, and it was the most beautiful thing in the world. It lit a fire in his soul that moved throughout his entire body, reinvigorating him for the first time in a month. This was what he’d been waiting for. This look, this face, the April he knew she wanted so badly to feel like again.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Right Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He knew she was being honest. He knew she was trying to reconnect, and mend the bridge that shattered with those three words. He just couldn’t find it in him to respond._
> 
> April's not acting like herself, and Andy's never been more worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short fic is a compilation of eight angst prompts requested on tumblr.

She was panicking again. Twisting in bed, shivering, mumbling about something he couldn’t understand. So it went for the third night in a row, and all he could do was try to break through the thick walls she’d built up around herself. She barely even let him in like this, and that hurt him more than anything.

“April,” he said, reaching across the bed to place his hand on her shoulder. He couldn’t see her face, because lately she’d turn anywhere but toward him.

“Don’t,” she muttered, her voice thick with tears. “Don’t fucking touch me.”

Those words stung, and he yanked his hand back like he’d just touched a hot surface. Unsure what more he could do, feeling miserable, Andy just turned the other way, pretending like what just happened didn’t rip his heart out.

She must’ve noticed the change in the atmosphere, because then she was turning over, pushing herself against his backside and reaching around his stomach to grasp for his hand. He could feel where her tears were leaving wet splotches along his bare back.

“Babe,” she said softly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I’m so, so sorry.”

He knew she was being honest. He knew she was trying to reconnect, and mend the bridge that shattered with those three words. He just couldn’t find it in him to respond.

“Please,” she whispered, leaning her head into his shoulder blades.

He sighed heavily, clumsily rolling over to face her again. Her face was red and puffy, her eyes tired and wet. She must’ve seen his tears because suddenly she was reaching out and wiping them away with her thumb.

“I love you,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry. I love you. I don’t want you to ever be afraid to touch me.”

He nodded, simply reaching out and pulling her against him. They eventually drifted off, and the rest of the night was dreamless, uninterrupted sleep.

 

It was easy to pretend like everything was okay. April was a pro at it, especially around other people. Andy had learned a long time ago to second guess her when he got even the slightest hint that she may be going through something internally, even if she refused to tell him what it was.

“Honey,” he called her from the bathroom as she lay curled up in bed. He knew she was awake, but she hadn’t really moved since the alarm went off. “We gotta get ready for work.”

April sat up slowly, hugging the giant flannel she wore to her chest. He watched her, waiting for some sort of response. He was about to ask her about breakfast when she actually spoke.

“I don’t think I can go today,” she said softly, rolling her lips.

Andy hurried over in three huge strides and sat next to her on the bed. 

“Why not, babe?”

“I just don’t feel right,” she replied, her eyes staring straight ahead. “I just can’t go.”

“Then I won’t go either,” he said, kissing the side of her head. “I’ll stay home with my wife.”

She looked at him briefly, a small, thin smile playing on her lips for only a second. “I’ll be fine,” she assured him. “You go. I’m probably just gonna fall back asleep.”

“Um, all right then,” he said, standing up again. “Let me know if you change your mind.”

For the rest of the morning he watched her, and for the rest of the morning she remained silent. She slipped back into bed right before he headed out the door, and as he drove to work he felt nothing but the nerves he couldn’t shake.

“April?” he called her as he walked through the door that evening. The kitchen light was on, Champion was fast asleep on the chair, and the TV was softly glowing in its usual spot. “I’m back…I brought pizza. April?”

“Bathroom,” he heard her call faintly, and turning he noticed the door was slightly ajar. 

Peeking in, he saw her washing her hands. “Honey, how was today? Did you get to—“ he paused, and that’s when he noticed the pink rivulets of water running from her hands into the drain. He felt suddenly lightheaded. “Shit… Are you bleeding? April, talk to me, what happened?”

“Nothing, nothing… It’s stupid,” she muttered. “I was cutting up an apple and the knife slipped. I’m fine.”

He continued to stare, open mouthed, as she calmly cleaned her hands in the bowl of the sink. He believed her. He had to. At the same time, why did he feel so uncomfortable about it?

 

“April,” Andy pulled her to him as soon as she left the bathroom, her hand finally clean and bandaged. He felt sick.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into him, and for a moment Andy thought she was going to start to cry, but she merely pushed her head against him and hummed a tiny little noise.

He linked his arms behind her waist and held her for a moment without speaking. Taking her bandaged hand gingerly in his own, he held it up to inspect it. 

“Are you sure you’re OK?”

“Fine,” she said softly. “I’m fine, babe.”

No, he didn’t believe that. She wasn’t fine, she wasn’t herself. She’d been different for two weeks and it was eating at him every single day. His wife, the love of his life…who he was supposed to love and protect at all cost was keeping something from him.

She broke away silently and walked back to the counter, where the uncut apple was resting on a cutting board. She picked up the knife to continue her work.

“Honey,” he walked up behind her and placed a cautionary hand on her wrist. If he’d blinked, he wound’t have caught it, but when he made contact with her skin she flinched. “Hey, just forget the apple, OK? I’ve got pizza.”

She continued silently, chopping into the fruit without so much as a look.

“April,” he said, his voice rising higher than he’d intended. “Please, put it DOWN!”

She looked at him with wide eyes, her mouth tight. He knew he must’ve sounded something close to manic, but if it meant getting her to stop, that’s all that mattered. Before he could say anymore, he felt her body shake, and only then did he realize she began to cry.

Andy didn’t think of much in that moment, but he did lift her gently into his arms. Ignoring the pizza, he carried her to their room.

 

Spreading out on the bed, he did the best he could to hold her while she shook from the sobs. He’d reached a wall he could no longer see past, stuck trying to figure out how to handle the situation at hand.  

"April, I need you to talk to me.” He pleaded in the darkness of that room, holding his breath, hoping for something. "I can help you get through...whatever it is you're going through."

“No, you can't," she replied shakily.  "I'm a fucking mess, Andy!  I'm a fucked up mess and sometimes I don't even know why you wanna be with me.” She pulled away and rolled over. "I'm a useless, depressed mess of a person."

"You're not useless," he said softly, reaching out and slowly rubbing her arm.  He was glad she didn't flinch or pull away this time, because honestly that always hurt like hell.  "You're not. Don't even think like that.  I'd never leave."

"I just...I need to let this pass," she turned toward him again, grasping his hand lightly.  "I just need to let these weird feelings pass."

He nodded his head knowingly.  He'd give her anything and everything she needed, all the time in the world if that's what it took to make her happy.

"Babe, anything you need," he said seriously.  "Anything, and we'll get through this."

"I love you," she leaned forward and kissed him, and the brush of her lips on his was so invigorating that he'd almost forgotten what it was like. 

"I love you too," he pulled the blanket over her.  As he watched her eyes close, he felt temporary peace, wishing for this somewhat better moment to last as long as humanly possible. 

 

A week, and April seemed to be on the mend. Seemed to be, because Andy tried his damnedest to be by her side at all times, and he could only get the notion that she was fine. At least every time he asked her, she responded positively.

Everyone told him depression was a common thing, and affected many people of all ages. He reached out to friends for support when he needed it, and even made the occasional call to April’s parents when he needed more information.

According to them, she had bouts of depression since high school. Andy listened in silent fury to their recollections of April’s past, about how they “tried everything they could” but nothing seemed to work, so they often left her alone.

He had the feeling that the type of “trying” they were talking about wasn’t exactly what April had needed. Leaving her alone? He couldn’t believe they’d thought that was good plan. They never understood her, and they never would.

“It’s OK to cry,” he often told her, especially on nights when she would crawl up beside him into a ball and bury her face in his shirt.

“I don’t need to cry,” she scoffed, shaking her head slowly.

“Maybe you should go see someone, honey. Someone to help you, you know?”

“No,” she shook her head, just like she did every time. “Just you, Andy…I don’t want to see anyone else.”

 

“Babe, I’ve gotta head out.”

April shifted against him from her curled position in the bed. It was early, and Andy was already late for work. After he’d gotten dressed, he went back to lie with her for a little while longer.

Leslie was understanding when it came to April missing a day or two here and there, and Andy was forever grateful. He’d confided what he was comfortable sharing with her, and Leslie seemed to accept it without further comment. She only made him promise to take care of April as best he could.

“You gonna be okay if I go?”

She shifted onto her back and reached up to cup his face, pulling him down to meet her lips. He returned it, about to pull away quickly like he’d been used to for the past few weeks. This time, he was surprised as April held on.

“I just really need to have you here right now,” she whispered, breaking away and biting her lip.

“I’ll be back before you know it, honey—“

“I need you,” she continued, and before Andy realized what happening, April was kissing him again, opening her mouth for him as she moaned out a soft, satisfied sound. She reached around his neck and pulled him down so he was on top of her.

Andy’s mind went into overdrive as that primal urge threatened to take over. It’d literally been weeks since they’d been even this intimate.

“A-April,” he groaned. “I…I’ve gotta go, I—“

“I want you,” she breathed, as she kissed down his neck, kicking her sweatpants off.

He wanted her too. He wanted her so badly, he couldn’t take it. April loosened his tie and pulled it up over his head while he shed his shirt.

He paused above her, breathing hard. Another second later he was leaning down to attack her neck with his mouth.

“Fuck it,” he growled.

 

“Andy?”

April reached out and grabbed at his hand with her own, holding on tightly. Andy was beside her, breathing hard, legs tangled in the mess of sheets covering the end of the bed.

“Yeah,” he panted, turning his head to kiss her briefly on the cheek.

“Thanks for staying with me.”

Then she smiled, and it was the most beautiful thing in the world. It lit a fire in his soul that moved throughout his entire body, reinvigorating him for the first time in a month. This was what he’d been waiting for. This look, this face, the April he knew she wanted so badly to feel like again.

“I’m sorry, I know I’m a mess sometimes—“

“No, you don’t apologize for that, babe,” he pulled her closer, nuzzling her hair. “Never.”

“I just want you to know…you know…all that stuff I said, and did…it was just me being stupid.”

“What happened doesn’t change anything between us, babe,” he said softly. “Nothing will ever make me think differently of you. Don’t ever worry about that.”

April sighed as she grabbed hold of his arm, wrapping her own arms around him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” he said happily. “I love you so much.”

 

Andy would often wonder how long it might be before April reverted back to that depressed state. Every day he’d wake up, and in the back of his mind he’d wonder if today would be the one where she just couldn’t get up, wouldn’t speak to him, or would just lie there silently for hours.

That day didn’t make an appearance, and after another month he felt incredibly relieved. Since that night, she’d been feeling like herself. She’d gone back to work, and they resumed their lives like normal.

Weekends were just for them, spent entirely together.

“Maybe we should go away next weekend, babe?” April perused her phone, reading some missed e-mails from work. “I think it might be good to take a break.”

“Absolutely,” Andy nodded, rubbing her feet as she sprawled out on the couch, her legs in his lap. “Anywhere you wanna go, babe, let me know and we’ll set it up.”

“I wouldn’t mind another trip to the grand canyon,” she suggested, smiling slightly.

Andy loved how content she looked just then. Carefree, beautiful, relaxed.

“Sweet,” he grinned.

She smirked, putting down her phone and shifting so she was sitting in his lap, and linked her arms around his neck. 

“You’re the best,” she kissed him. “Don’t know what I did to deserve you…”

This is what she needed, and he understood that. Her parents never did, and that was something she carried with her to this day. She didn’t need to be left alone…just the opposite. She needed him near, she needed to know he’d always be with her.

“I’m right here babe,” he kissed her. “I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere.”


	2. Not Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _She didn't care if she had to tie herself down. There was no way she was going to the hospital without her husband._
> 
> Andy's out of state for a gig when April seemingly starts going into labor with their first baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another series of angst prompts that I made into an eight-part drabble. Once all the prompts were answered, I combined them into one fic. Hope you enjoy!

The bowl of popcorn was ready.  The drinks were made.  (April's consisted of simple soda water with a little bit of cranberry juice for flavor.)  She watched as Leslie added two ridiculous pink twisty straws for the final touch.

"The Ludgate-Dwyer-Knope girls night has officially begun," Leslie announced happily, handing April her drink and taking the popcorn bowl in her other hand.  "Who's ready for a ‘Friends’ marathon?"

"Leslie," April rested her hand on her growing stomach. "I don't even like that show."

"Everyone likes that show!" 

"I don't," April muttered. 

"C'mon, when was the last time we've been able to hang out like this, just the two of us?  Andy's gone for the night, so why don't you wanna take advantage of that?"

"Because I actually _like_ having my husband around, weirdo," April shook her head.  "Jeez, I had no idea you couldn't stand Ben this much..."

"That's not what I'm saying!" Leslie said exasperatedly.  "It's just that it's nice sometimes to have a girls night."

Honestly, April hated not having her husband around.  He may be a goofball, but he was always up for anything, and above all, he was her best friend in the world.  Whenever he was gone, or she was away for a work-related trip, a tiny part of her felt incomplete and she hated it.

Maybe part of it was also because she didn't like the idea of being alone while she was seven months pregnant. When she told Andy over the phone that she was thinking about having Leslie come over, he thought it was a fantastic idea. He hated the thought of her being alone even more than she did.

"Okay, I get it," April rolled her eyes, flashing Leslie her signature half-smile. "I'll meet you in there in a minute."

She watched as Leslie disappeared into the living room, taking a seat on the couch.  April glanced at the floor, where Champion was curled up in his bed by the door.

“It’s boring without dad here, huh?” she said to the dog. Champion’s ears twitched, and April figured he at least half understood.

Andy would be away until the following afternoon.  Earlier in the month, some rich family had contacted him, offering to pay him a hefty amount of money for a Johnny Karate appearance for their kid's birthday.  Andy had never had to travel for a gig before, but the price was too good to pass up.  Plus, they offered to pay for his travel expenses. It would've been ridiculous to say no. April’s doctor pretty much prohibited her from flying at this stage of her pregnancy, or else she would've gone with him.  Luckily he was only about an hour’s plane ride away.  

As she moved to join Leslie, April clutched her stomach as a wave of cramps hit her.  These weren't the usual ones though...these hurt like hell. 

"Oh fuck," she muttered, clenching her teeth. It was like a sharp pain was making it’s way around her pelvis and up her back.  She took a deep breath, expecting them to pass. Instead, they only got worse.  “Oh, FUCK…”

"April?" Leslie's concerned voice rose as she hurried back into the kitchen.  "Are you okay?"  Her eyes went wide when she saw April doubled over, clutching her stomach. 

"Leslie," April breathed slowly.  "I think I'm having contractions.”

 

"What?" Leslie's shook her head.  "You're only seven months! Are you sure?" 

"No," April clutched the counter, bowing her head low and breathing in and out through her nose heavily.  "But I feel like I'm gonna be sick."

"Okay, okay..." Leslie rubbed her April’s back, looking around the kitchen frantically.  “Okay, so let's just see what happens, all right?  We're not supposed to go to the hospital unless the contractions are five minutes apart or less."

"Leslie," April looked up, and there were real tears in her eyes.  "I need Andy here.  I can't do this without him.  He's supposed to be here."

"I'll call him," Leslie nodded.  "I'll call him right now, and maybe we can get him on a plane home."

April nodded, letting Leslie lead her to the couch to sit down. This couldn't be happening. Not now, not without Andy…  It was too early. 

"Andy?" Leslie was already on the phone.  "Andy, April is having contractions."

There was a long pause, and April knew Andy must be freaking out on the other end.  

"Is there any way you can get a plane home?" Leslie asked. 

"Leslie, gimme the phone," April said hurriedly, as another wave hit.  Taking the phone from her friend, she nearly broke down when she heard his voice.

“Honey! You okay?" Andy asked, his voice failing to mask how nervous he probably was.  She could hear shuffling on his end. He must’ve already started to pack.

"Babe," April whispered.  "I can't do this without you.  You need to be here."

"I'm gonna head to the airport now, I promise," he assured her.  "I'll be on the first flight home."

"Andy, I'm not cut out for this," she said miserably. 

"Hey, yes you are!" He replied. He sounded more confident now, probably for her sake.  "You're the toughest person I know."

“Just—just hurry, okay?"

April handed the phone back to Leslie and eased back into the cushions.  She didn't care if she had to tie herself down. There was no way she was going to the hospital without her husband.

 

“I’m coming, just sit tight. I promise,” Andy said, before April handed the phone back to Leslie.

“Andy,” Leslie’s voice was back in an instant. “Seriously, how soon do you think you can get here?”

“I dunno Leslie!” he said, slamming the hotel door and hurrying to the elevator. “I’m gonna get a taxi to the airport now. I can’t believe this is happening the one time I’m away—“

“Don’t worry, we’ll handle it,” Leslie said reassuringly. “If for some reason she really is having that baby tonight, it could be hours before it actually happens. Just try to get here.”

“Okay,” he hung up, rushing to the front desk, thankful that he was the only person there. They called him a taxi, and now Andy could only wait.

What if April has the baby tonight?

On the one hand, the idea that he could be a father by this time tomorrow was exhilarating. A smaller part of him that wasn’t overcome with worry was actually super excited about it all. He hadn’t read all the baby books, which was sorta important. (At least Leslie said they were.) Honestly, Andy was still trying to mentally grasp some of the images he’d seen in a few of those books…some of which were burned into his eyeballs forever. But in this case it would be April, and she would always be beautiful to him.

Then again, if their baby _was_ on its way, he or she would be early—too early. It was only September…their baby wasn’t due until November. He tried to push the complications out of his mind and focus on one thing, and that was getting home to his wife. She needed him, and no matter what, whether he had to fight a person for a ticket or use all the money he’d just earned on the gig, he’d be on the next plane home. 

 

"I need to take my mind off the fact that this baby is trying to make an appearance two months too soon," April said, sipping some ginger ale while Leslie packed her hospital bag.

"April, you need to prepare for the fact that we might have to go to the hospital," Leslie warned her, folding some clothing and placing it neatly in a pile.

"I'm not going anywhere until Andy gets here," April replied stubbornly.  "I'm not having this demon spawn baby without him.” 

"April--"

"I'm not," she repeated firmly.  "Andy needs to be here for this.”

“I agree, he does. But, if your contractions get to the point where we need to leave, then _we need to leave!_ At some point, you need to realize that’s what’s gonna be safest for you _and_ your baby. Plus, I really do think Andy will make it.”

Andy had miraculously managed to get a flight home at the last minute. The last they'd heard from him, he was about to board the plane.  That was almost two hours ago now.  

The contractions hadn't stopped, but kept recurring at fifteen minute intervals.  Leslie was trying everything she could to make April more comfortable while they waited.

“Hey, how about you tell me some of the names you picked out?” Leslie suggested, zipping the duffle bag closed and placing it by the front door.

“We don’t have any names picked out yet,” April said honestly, tapping her fingers on the arm of the couch.  
 “What? Come on, everyone thinks about names,” Leslie laughed.

“Really, we didn’t.”

It was true, they honestly hadn’t discussed it. Every once in a while Andy would make a suggestion, but most of them were shot down immediately. Seriously, “Reggie Wayne Dwyer” was not happening.

"I'm calling him," April said, grabbing her phone. 

"He might still be on the plane..." Leslie warned. 

Ignoring her, April dialed the number and waited, her heart beating quickly.  He picked up after the first ring. 

"Babe?" He said hurriedly.  "What's going on?  Are you okay?"

"Where are you?” She nearly shouted when she heard his voice. She could feel her throat getting right, the telltale sign that tears were soon to follow. 

“Just landed, getting a taxi.  I'll be home in like twenty minutes.”

 

“Andy—"

"I love you so much, babe. You know that, right?”

“Yes, of course I know that. Love you too," she said softly.  "Please hurry.”

Andy grabbed the first taxi he spotted sitting outside the airport. He told the driver to hurry in the politest way possible, and off they went. He was finally heading home, and he hadn’t missed anything yet.

Taking several deep breaths, he imagined life as a new dad. He had no idea how to take care of a newborn, that was for sure. The only real experience he had with kids was when he and April would babysit Leslie and Ben’s triplets, and even then, April was the one making most of the major decisions. He just handled the fun stuff.

He’d wanted this for so, so long, and now that it was finally happening, it’d never seemed so _real._

 _She’s gonna be such a great mom._ That was honestly one of the things he was looking forward to most of all. Seeing April hold their baby in her arms…Andy didn’t know how he was going to handle it. He could only hope that she would be as happy as he was.

 

April hated feeling this vulnerable in front of anyone.  Sure, she'd let this side of herself show plenty of times in front of those closest to her.  It wasn't like she was ashamed.  But right now, she was more scared than anything.  The fact that their baby might be on the way, two months early...  She wasn't ready.  As much as she tried to tell herself that she was, she wasn't.

She hadn't finished reading the baby books Leslie had given her.  They hadn't finished decorating and furnishing the nursery.  They didn't even have a crib yet.  She was scared, and she wanted this to stop.

"How you doing, April?" Leslie asked soothingly, sitting next to her on the sofa.  

"Fine," she lied, trying to remember the breathing technique she read about in one of those stupid books. 

"Really?" Leslie looked at her, a smile on her lips. 

April but her lip, looking everywhere but at her friend, before she finally gave in.

"No, okay?  Not at all, really,” she admitting, sitting up straighter.  "I'm fucking terrified right now, okay?  I might be having a baby, I have no idea what the hell I’m doing, and I feel like I can’t breathe!”

“That’s completely normal, April,” Leslie assured her, nodding. “It’s perfectly fine to feel this way.”

“No…I don’t think it is. I’m supposed to be excited,” April said miserably. “I’m supposed to want this more right now.” 

“Believe me, once you hold your baby in your arms,” Leslie’s eyes had a faraway look, and April could tell she was thinking back to the day the triplets were born. “There’s nothing quite like that feeling, April. And I had three of them!”

“I just don’t want Andy to see me like this.”

“What? Scared?” Leslie made a face. “April, I’d be more nervous if you _weren’t_ a little freaked out right now.”

April groaned, clutching her cell phone in her hand. Regardless of whether or not they had this baby tonight, he or she would still be eight weeks too early.

“What if there’s something wrong, though?” April asked softly. “This is too soon.”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed,” Leslie said, eyeing April’s stomach. “But you haven’t had a contraction in twenty minutes.”

April looked up, her mouth open. Leslie was right.

“Even so,” the older woman continued. “The hospitals are so good. They have so much technology…your baby would be just fine. Don’t worry about that right now. Honestly though…I doubt very much you’re having this baby tonight.”

 

Andy practically tossed the money at the taxi driver as he grabbed his bag and shot up the walkway. Hurtling through the door, he raced into the living room, where Leslie and April both turned sharply at the sound of his approach.

“Andy!” April practically shouted, standing slowly to make her way over, but he was quicker.

“April,” he wrapped his arms around his wife, sighing out of both exhaustion and relief, knowing now that no matter what, he was finally here.

She let herself collapse into him, pulling him as close as she could get without squishing her stomach. She kept her face buried in his shirt as he glanced over at Leslie.

“Andy, we sure are glad to see you,” Leslie smiled.

“What’s going on?” He asked. “Is everything okay? Why aren’t we leaving to go to the hospital?”

“I think it was a false alarm,” Leslie said, nodding at April. “She hasn’t had any more contractions. I called the hospital, and they said that’s pretty common from now until she’s actually due.”

A little part of him felt disappointed. It kinda sucked that he wouldn’t be a dad tonight after all. Then again, that meant that their baby wouldn’t be early, and Andy knew that was way more important.

“I’m sorry,” April muttered, her breath hitching. “I made you rush home…”

“Look at me—just breathe, okay?” He said it softly, leading her to the couch and pulling her into his lap. “Who cares if I left tonight? This just means I get to be home with you sooner than I planned. It also means…you know…I’ll be here in case anything happens again, honey.”

She nodded, taking a deep breath against his chest.

“Well,” Leslie perked up. “I’m gonna go get myself a fresh drink. Andy, a beer?”

“Yeah, that would be great,” he said, leaning far back into the couch with April in his arms.

 

Much, much later, well after midnight and after Leslie had gone home, April was finally settled in bed. There had been no more contractions that night. It _had_ been a false alarm after all, and she was immensely relieved, if not a little guilty.

She watched as Andy slipped into bed beside her, flopping down onto the pillow with a huge yawn. He looked exhausted.

“Babe, thanks so much for getting here so quickly,” she mumbled, running her hand up and down his arm. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if I had to go to the hospital without you.”

“Of course honey,” he yawned again, turning on his side to face her. “Anything for you, you know that…always.”

“Mmhm,” she nodded, playing with his fingers. “Andy?”

“Yeah?”

“How excited did you get when you thought the baby was coming tonight?”

“Me? Oh wow,” he looked up at the ceiling. “I mean, I was super freaked out at first, because it was way earlier than we planned, you know? But when I was on the plane ride home…I was thinking about it…and I was really, _really_ excited. Like, super excited, babe. You have no idea.” He smiled at her.

She shifted uncomfortably, looking down at the sheets.

“What?” he asked, taking her hand.

“Nothing, it’s just…I feel like I wasn’t as excited as I should’ve been,” she admitted. She didn’t look up at him. She didn’t want to see if he was disappointed. “I was freaking out the entire time.”

“Leslie said that was normal though,” he replied. “She was telling me about it, and she said it’s normal to feel scared.”

“I know, but…I dunno…I just wanted it to be over.”

“What do you mean?” He asked confusedly.

“I mean, I didn’t want to be pregnant anymore. I wanted it to be done with.” She looked close to tears now. “I’m such a shitty mom, and I’m not even a mom yet.” Her voice started getting breathy.

“Don’t say that, babe. That’s not true at all,” Andy said softly. “Listen, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. Calm down, and let’s talk about this.”

She nodded, scooting closer to him again.

"I have no idea how I'm even supposed to feel half the time," she sighed.

“Shh, c’mere,” Andy pulled her up against him. “April, I bet when we actually _do_ have our baby, he or she is gonna be the most awesome, most amazing, most incredible super baby in the world,” he smiled, kissing her cheek. “I was scared too, and that’s okay!”

“Yeah, but you’re not like me…you actually knew you wanted to be a dad for like, ever. Less than a year ago, I didn’t even know if I wanted this.”

“The important thing is that you want it now. Right?”

April nodded slowly. Of course she did. She _really_ did. “Yes, I want this,” she said truthfully. “More importantly, I want this with you.”

“Okay then,” Andy hugged her. “April, I’m really, really glad you didn’t have the baby tonight, because I think once we finish those baby books and the nursery, things will feel different. You’ll see.”

She knew he was probably right. Andy was always right about these things.

“Andy?”

“What’s up?”

“I think maybe,” she twisted the bed sheet in her hand. “We should maybe start to think of some names. Like, real ones.”

She watched his face light up at the suggestion.

“Oh, babe, I’m so glad you said that! I have a list in my wallet, I can’t wait to show you!”

She smiled, leaning back down. “No football names,” she said sleepily.

“Oh…um…okay, well, there goes half my list,” Andy admitted. “But the rest are still good!”

She smiled, brushing her lips over his shoulder. As she was about to close her eyes, a hard kick from within jolted her back to peak alertness.

“Woah,” Andy marveled. “Even I felt that one.” He was grinning from ear to ear.

“Definitely a Dwyer baby,” she yawned, rubbing the spot on her stomach.

“Stay in there a bit longer kid,” Andy mumbled sleepily, rubbing his wife’s stomach. “Give us a little more time, deal?”

April laughed as Andy was treated to another kick, albeit a much lighter one this time. “I think he or she heard you.”

They laughed together, and April felt more relaxed than she had all day. If there was one thing she was looking forward to most of all, it was the fact that she was bringing a new life into the world with the man she loved. That made the whole process worth it.


End file.
